Chateau de Sirop D'érable
by Karneene
Summary: It occurred to Kaoru as he walked through the halls that he should, perhaps, be worried about the fact that he was walking around in a French Maid’s outfit. Somehow, though, killing his brother seemed a tad more interesting at the moment. Oneshot, Hikakao


It occurred to Kaoru as he followed his brother through the halls of the Hitachiin mansion that he should, perhaps, be more worried about the fact that he was walking around in a French Maid's outfit. He then decided it probably didn't matter. After all, the maids had definitely seen worse.

Of course, this was all Hikaru's fault.

"Hika_ruuu_, you can't leave me like this _all day_," he said, pouting. His brother, however, didn't even turn to look at him, and he dropped the expression and scowled at the back of his brother's head as Hikaru chuckled.

"Watch me."

Kaoru growled under his breath, simply causing the marginally older boy to chuckle once more.

"You are _so_ going to get it …"

He had awoken that morning in handcuffs and a French Maid outfit with a very pleased-looking brother grinning at him. _How _his brother had managed to undress him, redress him, and then handcuff him to their bed without him waking up even once was beyond him. The issue remained that, in his desire to be released, he'd promised that he wouldn't take off the outfit but let his brother do so, assuming that once the handcuffs were off…

Well, in any case, Hikaru had simply declared that he was going to breakfast at that point and walked out of the room.

Which brought him back to the situation at hand.

Kaoru sighed as they passed one of the servants, who blinked at Kaoru for a few moments before turning and going back to his business as if nothing had happened. Hikaru, he knew, was hardly going to relent if he was getting a rise out of his brother. He knew his twin better than that.

His eyes flickered to one of the random various mirrors scattered about the house and he quickened his pace a little so he was walking abreast with his double. Hikaru glanced at him as he paused by the mirror, cocking his head to the side as he stared at himself.

"Hm. This… fits rather well, actually," he said ponderously, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure this was meant for Haruhi?"

Hikaru watched as the slightly younger teen turned around and looked at himself from behind. "Hm?" he murmured absently. Now it was Kaoru's turn to hide his snickers. Hands were placed around his waist as a familiar warmth braced against him from behind, but the boy pulled away with a reproachful sound.

"Hikaru!" he said, tsking mockingly. "We're in the middle of the hallway, you know."

Hikaru smiled lazily. "So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?" Kaoru replied, looking at himself again. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's go."

"… that's it?" his brother called after him, dumbfounded. Kaoru hid a grin.

"I don't mind this that much, actually. It's certainly more comfortable than skinny jeans. And it's the summer, so it's not like I'm going to get cold," he said, shrugging. Hikaru's brow furrowed.

"But… what if Mother sees you like that?"

"I lost a bet. This is my punishment," Kaoru replied, winking over his shoulder at his brother with a mischievous grin. "It's not like that hasn't happened before. Unless you don't remember that time I made you walk around the house in-"

"Alright, alright," Hikaru grumbled, then began to grin once more. "Well, I hope you're prepared to wear that for a while, then."

Kaoru met his gaze evenly and grinned right back. "Oh, I am."

"Well-... Good," Hikaru said lamely, not really finding a resopnse to his brother's blase attitude. Kaoru simply grinned.

"And by the way, Hikaru..."

"Hm?"

"You looked good in all that leather."

* * *

"Ah, we haven't had pancakes in a while," Hikaru said with a grin. His brother's eyes had lit up at the sight of one of their favourite foods being carried in by a maid who blushed at the sight of his brother, and he could sympathise with his twin. Or, at least, he thought he could.

He polished off most of his breakfast happily, humming tunelessly to himself and sparing a glance at his dress-clad counterpart every so often. Today was definitely a good day.

"Mmm…" Kaoru moaned softly. Hikaru froze and spared a glance for his brother, who was sliding a fork out of his mouth with agonizing slowness, an expression of pure bliss plastered across his face. Somewhere along the way he'd managed to get syrup all over his fingers, and Hikaru watched as he ran the pad of his index finger along the bottom of the plate before licking the stickiness from it. Hikaru swallowed loudly. Kaoru then proceeded to repeat this process for the other four fingers on his hand, making contented noises in the back of his throat.

Hikaru shifted, suddenly feeling very, very warm, and his brother spared him a glance.

"Are you alright?" he asked, licking the syrup from his lips before turning back to the plate and swiping his fingers across the plate once more. "You look rather flushed."

"… You're doing this on purpose," Hikaru grumbled, and the younger boy turned to him with wide, mockingly innocent ochre eyes.

"Doing what?" he asked calmly before licking his lips once more and proceeding to clean his other hand of maple syrup in the same fashion as before. Hikaru made a low, frustrated noise that Kaoru obviously pretended not to hear before abruptly leaning over the table and grabbing the other boy's hand. Kaoru looked up with large, startled eyes.

"Hikaru," he half-gasped, "what-"

Hikaru cut off Kaoru's question with a searing kiss, pulling back when he felt the younger red-head struggle.

"Hika, we're in the middle of the dining room…" Kaoru said, blushing, and Hikaru scowled against the urge to throw himself across the table.

"Oh, cut the uke act. You win, okay? Outfit comes off. Now."

His other half paused a moment before a slow, mischievous grin spread across his face. "_Right_ now?" he asked dryly. "What'll the maids think?"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said warningly as he glared at him, and Kaoru laughed and stood.

"So ka," he practically purred with a smile that made Hikaru's blood thunder in his ears. "But as soon as we get upstairs…?"

Hikaru's response was not verbal. Instead he grabbed his brother's wrist and practically dragged him out the doors of the dining hall towards their room, Kaoru wearing a _very _self-satisfied smile all the way.

* * *

"You know," Kaoru murmured from where he rested on his counterpart's chest, "you really need to get better at resisting me if you're going to try and pull stunts like that."

"I can't help it," Hikaru replied, a chuckle rumbling through his chest beneath the mop of red he was currently running his hands through absentmindedly. "You're just adorable."

"Adorable?" Kaoru repeated dubiously, a smirk so apparent in his voice that the older boy didn't even need to tear his eyes from the ceiling to discern the expression.

"Irresistible."

"That's better," Kaoru replied, feigning mollification. Hikaru chuckled and glanced down at him.

"I feel like I should tell you that you'd make an awful maid."

The younger boy laughed and shifted so that his weight rested on his elbows, his face hanging over his other half's. "But I thought you liked the outfit," he replied, pouting slightly. Hikaru grinned before stretching up and kissing the pout from his lips.

"That's the problem," he murmured between kisses, voice low. "You'd never get any cleaning done… you'd be handcuffed to the bed _all the time_… Or at least, if you were _my _maid."

Then, Hikaru paused as a very audible click resounded through the room. He looked up as Kaoru raised an eyebrow before an impish smirk began to play across his mouth. "But master, why tie my hands when I can do _so _many… _interesting things_ with them?"

And Hikaru, in turn, swallowed very audibly.

"Like I said earlier, Hi-ka-ru…" Kaoru said in a sing-song voice, drawing out his name and tapping the key to the handcuffs on the tip of his nose, "you're going to get it…"

**A/N: This is based off of a one-shot chapter (number 9, to be precise) from hitachiin-fangirl's Waking Up. She said that someone could write out the rest of the day, so I fleshed out the morning. Leaving out the parts with… well, too much flesh xD. In any case, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very welcome, as is critique, flames, whatever. xD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
